


Risky Business [Podfic]

by ORiley42



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: Podfic version of Risky Business!AKA me reading my own fic out loud into my computer's microphone and trying not to feel like a fool while doing so...





	Risky Business [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Risky Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546249) by [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42). 



hello friends!   
there was some fun discussion on the Benthan Discord about if any podfic exists for this fandom - I have not yet found any (if you know of some, send it my way!!) and so took it upon myself to try and read aloud one of my own stories.

This is my first time attempting this auditory medium, so it's a little shaky - I talk too fast and my American Midwesterner accent is... _present_. But it was fun to do, and I got to work a little more with Adobe Audition to clean up the sound, and that's always interesting.

This is a very short piece, a little under 15 minutes, but I figure it's a good place to start for me as a reader, and for any Benthan fans out there who've never encountered podfic before! 

I hope you all enjoy it! <3 

 

_**Audio links [mp3 format]** _

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13Q1lwNlwIggL9DcRPc7Mli9FkjWbIPIB/view?usp=sharing) [https://drive.google.com/file/d/13Q1lwNlwIggL9DcRPc7Mli9FkjWbIPIB/view?usp=sharing] 

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ux3g7ubemwx7d2/risky_business_full_podfic.mp3/file) [http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ux3g7ubemwx7d2/risky_business_full_podfic.mp3/file]

 

PS - let me know if you have any trouble downloading the files! I'll try n' fix any glitches ASAP


End file.
